Burgh de Rott
Burgh de Rott Ramble Games Necklace |guild = None |race = Humans Vyrewatch Vampyres |map = }} .]] Burgh de Rott (pronounced "Bur-der-rot" ) is a ramshackle town located in the southernmost part of Morytania that serves as the base for the Myreque rebels. It is a focal part of the In Aid of the Myreque quest and can only be accessed if you start the quest; however, any player (even free players) could formerly visit it during the period when Gnomecopter Tours was active. Places of interest include the bank, the furnace, the general store, fishing spots, and the bar. The woods to the east of the town are full of Vampyre juveniles, Vampyre juvinates, and Vyrewatch. A boat on the east side of town can take players to Meiyerditch if they have reached a certain point in Darkness of Hallowvale. History Hallowvale was a city located in the south of the Hallowland, named in honour of the powerful Queen Efaritay, an Icyene. Next to it, there was a small town known as The BurghArmies of Gielinor, Zamorak Returns, now known as Burgh de Rott. At the early Third Age, Efaritay's husband Ascertes was kidnapped by Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, and she became Drakan's servant to save her husband. As the legions of the Sanguinesti region descended upon the Hallowland, the citizens of Hallowvale fled to the northern parts. After they abandoned their town, refugees fleeing the Sanguinesti region found the abandoned settlement. Those who couldn't flee inhabited it. Due to factual disputes about the Fourth Age in Morytania, it is not known if Burgh De Rott has been permanently or periodically inhabited by humans. Not seeing any life in the town, the Vyrewatch ignored Burgh De Rott, thus sparing the town from the blood tithe. In the year 169 of the Fifth Age, the Myreque (a group of rebels hoping to free Morytania from the rule of the vampyres) noticed its convenient circumstances and chose to make it their base of operations. However, as they were cleaning up the town, the relighting of the village's broken-down furnace alerted the blood tithe collector, Gadderanks, to the town's location. The Myreque managed to fight off Gadderanks and the vampyres accompanying him before word could reach the other vampyres, and at present Burgh de Rott is the only free settlement in Morytania, though it is still now in danger of being noticed by vampyres. According to Armies of Gielinor, Hellhounds that were not aligned with Zamorak had attacked Burgh de Rott repeatedly, before Drakan conquered both the Hellhounds and Burgh de Rott. Points of Interest General Store To use the general store you must repair it first using 6 planks and 24 nails. After repairing it you must stock it with 10 bronze hatchets, 3 tinderboxes and either 10 Mackerel or 10 Snails. Stocks: * Bronze hatchet * Tinderboxes * Raw mackerel * Raw thin snail This store is notable as it is the fastest method for obtaining raw thin snails for thorny snail pouches. Fishing All of the fishing spots along the coast of Burgh de Rott are net/harpoon fishing spots, where players can catch sharks or any fish caught with a big net. While not as close to a bank as other net/harpoon spots, the ones here are notable for their very close proximity to each other: a player fishing in Burgh de Rott will need to move only one or two spaces if their fishing spot moves or disappears. It is strange that, with such an abundant source of food in fishing, the community of Burgh de Rott is starving and has resorted to eating rats. It is possible that the Vyrewatch maintain more vigilant patrols of the coast than they do further inland. Bank Bank must be repaired before it is usable. 5 planks, 1 swamp paste, and 20 nails are required to do so. The Burgh de Rott bank is the closest bank for Tarn's Lair, Shades of Mort'ton, the Barrows and the Abandoned Mine. Directly south of the bank is a cave entrance marked with the dungeon symbol on the map. It's examine says "There are footprints leading to and from it." It appeared there on August 23 2011, as a hidden update. Currently, it is not accessable. Cooking There is a permanent fire in the closest building ruins east of the bank, making for a convenient location for a player to cook freshly caught sharks. Smithing The furnace must be repaired before using. The repair requires 2 steel bars, a tinderbox, a hammer, and 1 coal. The furnace here is fairly close to a bank, although not as close as other furnaces, such as those in Port Phasmatys, Neitiznot, or Edgeville. It is common to be attacked by Vyrewatch while using this furnace, so it's not advised to use it for training smithing. Obelisk A small obelisk is located just outside the town gates, where players can recharge their summoning points. Eastern Woods The woods to the east of the town are infested with Vampyre Juveniles, Vampyre Juvinates and Vyrewatch. This area was used to be called the Hallowglade before the Fall of Hallowvale. The close proximity of the bank in Burgh the Rott effectively makes this the best spot to kill these creatures. If you set out to kill them however, be sure to bring appropriate weaponry to combat them, such as: Silver Sickle (b), other Silver weapons, Guthix Balance Potions or the Ivandis flail. This is also the ideal location for upgrading the Ivandis Flail. Notable landmarks include the four rockslides, which appear to be depleted ore deposits (a Bronze pickaxe spawn near one of them further confirms this). Also, what appears to have been the gate to Hallowvale (now Meiyerditch) can be seen in the north-east part of the woods (part of the wall). There is also a road-like clearing leading to it. In the top north-east corner of the area is a broken fence which can be crossed to access the Barrows, however the path through Mort'ton is a much shorter and safer route. Amelia and Rory Amelia and Rory are two children, standing near the town's well. When spoken to, they will tell you about the events that occured during the Myreque quest series. However, they don't know that it was you who did those things, so they will speak of 'the hero'. They also give some information about the various characters and groups encountered during the series. These are the Drakans, the Myreque and Vanstrom Klause. They were added to the game in the activity rewards update on August 23th, 2011. Both are references to Doctor Who, as is one of Rory's lines, "bowties are cool". Activities Temple Trekking is a Members-only activity in which the player must escort victims of vampyre rule from Burgh de Rott through Morytania to Paterdomus, the temple on River Salve, on the way guiding them through bogs and over rivers and defending them from dangerous packs of monsters, some unique to this activity. This activity is unlocked after completion of In Aid of the Myreque quest. Burgh de Rott Ramble is the reverse route in which the player escorts potential Myreque recruits from Paterdomus to Burgh de Rott. This route is unlocked by completing Darkness of Hallowvale. The Inhabitants *Vasile *Florin *Elisabeta *Razvan *Luscion *Luminata *Simona *Calin *Teodor *Sorin *Aurel *Ileana *Sergiu *Radu *Catalina *Grigore *Nicoleta *Mihail *Gabriela *Marius *Ivan *Valeria *Cornelius *Helena *Victor *Emilia *Dean Vellio *Jayene Kliyn *Smiddi Ryak *Gadderanks (During In Aid of the Myreque) *Ivan Strom (After Legacy of Seergaze) *Polmafi Ferdygris (After In Aid of the Myreque) *Veliaf Hurtz (After In Aid of the Myreque) *Radigad Ponfit (After In Aid of the Myreque) The names of the Inhabitants are Romanian names. Music *Distant Land Quests *Darkness of Hallowvale *In Aid of the Myreque is heavily involved with Burgh de Rott. Trivia *The examine info for the fires in Burgh De Rott is "Come bask in the fire's warm glowing warming glow." This is a reference to the book, The Shining, by Stephen King. *Some inhabitants have Romanian names (Grigore, Vasile, Marius, Florin, Razvan) *In the FunOrb game Armies of Gielinor, Burgh de Rott is called "The Burgh", which may be seen as the official name of Burgh de Rott, even though Armies of Gielinor is often not considered canon. The Burgh could translate to "The City", as it may have been before the Fall of Hallowvale. *In French, "Burgh de Rott" means "City of Rot", a proper name for the town. *Most of the villagers are carrying rats on a stick, of which they periodically take a bite. *Some of the kids have stretched arms. *There is a sign in the north-west part of Burgh de Rott near the north gate. When read, it lists the 'total number' of 'souls' rescued from Burgh de Rott in the Temple Trekking activity. The sign remains the same even if the player switches worlds and seems to list the number of people successfully taken to Paterdomus in the activity by the player (rather than all players). It is not known whether the sign resets itself occasionally. *A hidden update put a strange entrance south of the bank, (see image below). when attempting to answer it states 'You see no reason to go down there.' References fi:Burgh de Rott nl:Burgh de Rott Category:Cities Category:Morytania Category:Quest Locations Category:In Aid of the Myreque